


Breaking the Ice

by insomniatictitan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Lietbel, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatictitan/pseuds/insomniatictitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris is visiting Belarus and accidentally falls through the ice, catching hypothermia. Natalya decides to take him in and care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for ask--lithuania on tumblr who made this post:  
> Someone please make a cute fanfic about Lithuania getting hypothermia and Belarus begrudgingly having to take care of him.  
> Bonus if she has to take off her clothes and lay next to him to keep him warm. (I’m not kidding that’s literally one of the treatment methods in my med books)
> 
> Seeing as how I am a huge Lietbel fan I decide to try and write it. Hope that you all like it!

Toris awoke slowly, his eyelids batting open. The last thing he remembered happening was falling under some ice and being hit by the cold temperature of the water below him. But where was he now?

The nation felt around himself, vision still blurry and sleep in eyes, trying to get and idea to where he was. His body laid flat on a mattress and he was covered in what felt like flannel sheets and a warm quilt.

_I must be in someones home._

Shifting around under the tight hold of the sheets over him, Toris felt warmth. However it wasn't his body providing that warmth. He took his arm out from under the purple and blue quilt and reached over himself to his left.

To his surprise he wasn't alone.

Closely nestled against him was someone with dark blonde hair and pale skin, her arm draped across his chest in a tight hold like he was a teddy bear. Toris' eyes widened with surprise.

"N-Natalya!?"

Not being affected by him talking to her, Natalya just tightened her grip around him and surprisingly made a small smile as if dreaming of something pleasant. He didn't want to disturb her so he turned to his right side to see what was there.

Feeling around what seemed to be a night stand, he whacked a bowl of soup, accidentally spilling it on the ground and breaking the dish.

He started to panic as the loud noise made to girl stir and wake up from her tranquil rest.

"Wh-What? Are you awake Торис?" She asked sluggishly, her voice strained and a bit more raspy than usual.

"Taip...What happened last night?"

"You do not remember? I saved your damn life is what happened."

"The last thing I remember was falling through the ice. Do you mean that you-"

"ды, I pull you out in time before you sank too low. If I was any later you would have...well I do not know. Just be thankful you are not fucking dead right now."

She raised her torso out of the bed and what Toris saw made him blush and shield his eyes. Natalya was completely naked. He jumped out of the bed, only to realize that he wasn't in his own clothes. The green eyed nation was dressed in a large coat that was all too familiar.

"W-Why am I in your brothers coat!? Why are you naked!?" He anxiously inquired.

"Calm down damn it! I just woke up! For God sake, I take care of you until four in the morning and you wake me up like this?" Natalya retorted loudly, rubbing the back of her neck. She didn't really seem to mind that she was nude in front of him at all.

Toris felt a bit overheated in the large garment and pulled it off. The second after he did that he drained of all color as he looked down. He was naked as well.

"What happened last night! D-Did we-"

"Shh!" The woman shushed him.

Slipping out of the sheets covering the lower half of her body, Natalya reached to the night stand and covered herself in a fuzzy white bathrobe.

"I will tell you about the events of last night _after_ and _**only**_  after we eat breakfast. And you are cooking. You owe me."

And with that she left the room, leaving Toris alone, naked, and confused.


End file.
